KURT APPREND LA DOUCEUR A SEBASTIAN
by pavarotti62
Summary: KURT A TOUJOURS ETE TRES TENDRE ET SEB TOUJOURS TRES VIRILE, Kurt va lui apprendre la douceur d'un acte intime. ATTENTION RATED M , et pas sans raison, il est question d'une relation entre deux hommes.


_**Bon, cet OS n'était pas prévu, mais il fallait que je la fasse, je vous explique ma motivation.**_

_**Mon copain et moi, nous sommes pris la tête à cause de Sébastian, parce que je l'ai comparé à lu, il l'a mal pris, i, il lui ressemble beaucoup même si il ne veut pas l'admettre, il est arrogant, sûr de lui, et sexy à en mourir, et plutôt actif virile si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…. Moi non, je suis plutôt très tendre et très doux, et un brun fleur bleue, il a voulu me prouver qu'il pouvait être romantique aussi. Et il y est arrivé à la perfection, Bref j'ai voulu voir ce que ça ferait si Kurt apprenait la douceur à Seb, surtout dans leurs moments intimes. Just enjoy et attention, la chaleur monte doucement mais fini en feu d'artifice. RATING M POUR DE BONNE RAISON …..**_

Cela faisait un peu plus de 6 mois que Sébastian Smythe et Kurt Hummel formait un couple, cela avait surpris plusieurs personnes à la Dalton Academy, depuis que Blaine était part en France avec soit disant un coup de foudre pour un autre gars, et avait laissé Kurt seul, Sébastian avait était un soutien parfait et leur relation ne pouvait qu'évoluer dans ce sens. Ils s'aimaient et tout allait pour le mieux, seul ombre au tableau, ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble, étonnant me direz-vous de la part de Seb, mais pourtant c'était vrai, oh, il y avait bien les câlins, les fellations mais rien de plus, Kurt le connaissait bien, et les rumeurs sur son appétit sexuel avaient été plus que vérifié avant qu'ils étaient ensemble alors pourquoi avait-il autant de retenu avec Kurt. Kurt voulait savoir, ses hormones le travaillaient et il avait envie de passer ce cap avec Seb. Ce n'était pas sa première fois, il avait déjà fait l'amour avec Blaine, ce n'était plus un gamin, il fallait qu'il lui en parle..

Ce soir-là, Kurt avait la maison pour lui seul, Burt et Carlo était en week end chez sa grand-mère, et Finn était chez Puck, soirée console et foot. C'était ce soir ou jamais… Il emmena Seb dans sa chambre, et ferma à clef.

Seb, ca fait combien de temps qu'on est ensemble.. demanda Kurt.

Je ne sais pas, mon cœur, pourquoi cette question ? demanda Seb un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

TU NE SAIS PAS ? fut surpris Kurt.

Je dirais 8 mois, trois jours, deux heures et 28 secondes… ce te va comme réponses.. fini par dire Seb.

Oui idiot, et explique moi pourquoi on n'a pas encore couché ensemble. Lança Kurt sans ménagement.

Je te demande pardon. ! on a déjà fait des câlins d'ailleurs ta bouche sais divinement y faire.

Dis-moi tu as plutôt eu une réputation de sexe symbole, je crois, tu étais mémé très actif, alors pourquoi autant de retenue avec moi, je ne te fais pas envie ? demanda Kurt.

OH que si, tu es super sexy Kurt crois-moi. Répondit Seb

Alors pourquoi. ? Seb j'ai envie de toi, je voudrais qu'on arrive à le faire sans s'arrêter à la fellation.

Je ne veux pas être celui que j'étais avant, avec toi, celui qui se tape un mec vite fait dans les toilettes, ou dans les vestiaires, celui qui domine, qui est virile, je ne veux plus étire ce genre de mec, mais je n'ai pas appris à être tendre, doux, pour moi l'acte sexuel a toujours été une pulsion, tu mérites mieux que cela. tu es tellement doux, tendre, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Termina Seb qui s'était levé tournant le dos à Kurt.

Ok je crois que j'ai compris, viens là. Fit Kurt en attirant Seb contre lui.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Seb.

Je vais t'apprendre la douceur… Surtout tu ne dis pas un mot juste apprécie fit Kurt doucement à l'oreille de Seb.

Kurt je t'en prie.

Chut ! FIT Kurt en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Seb avant de l'embrasser,

La machine était en marche, Kurt pris les choses en main, Seb allait défaillir, Kurt se l'était promis.

Kurt posa un léger baiser dans le cou de Seb, puis passa derrière son dos, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et commença un léger massage, histoire de le détendre, laissa glisser ses doigts au-dessus du T-shirt de Seb, posant quelques baisers par ci par là, il continua doucement , il passa ses mains fines et délicates dans son cou, et descendit sur son torse , Seb mis sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur le torse de Kurt, il était bien, détendu, Kurt pouvait continuer, il retire sa chemise et le T-shirt de Seb, toujours derrière son homme, Kurt se plaqua contre Seb, le contact de sa peau contre son dos fit frémir Seb, ce qui fit sourire Kurt, il posa de légers baiser le long de son dos, et descendit jusque la ceinture de son jean, Seb poussait de léger soupir, et frissonnait à chaque fois qu'il sentait les lèvres de Kurt le parcourir. Kurt passa à nouveau ses mains tout en douceur sur le torse de Seb puis les laissa descendre jusqu'à la ceinture de Seb, il ouvra doucement la boucle et fit sauter un par un les boutons du jean de Seb, puis joua avec l'élastique du boxer de ce dernier, il effleura légèrement son sexe et sentit que le désir de Seb était présent. Il se plaça juste devant lui, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres d'un baiser passionné, et planta son regard bleu dans celui de son homme.

Tu es parfait Kurt… fit Seb entre deux baisers.

Chut je n'ai pas fini… fit Kurt en plaquant Seb au mur.

Kurt agissait avec douceur sur le torse de Seb, l'embrassant le léchant, lui mordillant les tétons, Seb se perdait dans ses baisers, Kurt le rendez fou, il voulut poser ses mains sur les fesses de Kurt mais ce dernier les repoussa.

Non mon cœur, c'est moi qui joue, toi savoures…

Mais Kurt..

Kurt ne répondit pas, Seb laissa tomber ses bras les longs de son corps. Kurt descendit le long de son ventre, s'arrêta sur son nombril, et posa de léger baiser, puis fit descendre doucement le pantalon de Seb, avant de lui retirer complétement, la bosse qui était prisonnière de son boxer montrait à Kurt qu'il avait presque gagné. Il embrassa le sexe de Seb par-dessus son boxer, Seb n'en pouvait plus c'était un vrai supplice mais tellement bon

Kurt je t'en prie, suce moi.. demanda Seb haletant.

Pas tout de suite mon cœur. répondit Kurt

Kurt se déshabilla doucement tout en regardant Seb dans les yeux, Seb pris le visage de Kurt dans ses mains, et embrassa ce dernier avant de finir sur un « je t'aime « murmuré avec amour.

Moi aussi je t'aime, Seb, laisse-moi continuer. Répondit Kurt.

Kurt était nu, il tira Seb jusqu'au lit, et le fit s'allonger, maintenant il était à lui, Seb se laissa emporter par une vague de plaisir, il mis ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt pendant que ce dernier le couvrait de biaser. , il descendit plus bas, Seb habituellement aurait poussé sur les mains pour que Kurt comprenne qu'il fallait descendre plus bas mais là il ne fit rien, il savourait simplement, Kurt retira le boxer de Seb et caressa son sexe de ses doigts délicats, Seb sentait le désir l'envahir et poussait des petits gémissements. Il commença par de petit va et viens avec la main, Seb se laissa aller, puis Kurt posa sa bouche sur son sexe, sa langue descendait doucement plus remontait avec la même allure

Kurt je t'en supplie c'est une torture… fit Seb.

Tu veux que je fasse quoi bébé, dis-moi ? demanda Kurt d'une voix super sensuelle.

Je veux que tu, hummm, oui c'est ça…

Kurt avait surpris Seb en enfonçant sa queue dans sa bouche sans lui dire, il le suça doucement, la poussant le plus loin possible. Kurt savait vraiment y faire pensa Seb, après de long va et vient et quelques cris de plaisir, Kurt accéléra le mouvement, Seb avait agrippé l'oreiller tellement c'était bon. Mais Kurt se recula d'un coup et retourna Seb sur le ventre.

Kurt non, j'allais jouir. fit Seb.

Je sais c'est pour cela que j'ai arrêté, maintenant ne bouge plus. Je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose

Quoi mais Kurt qu'est-ce que tu fais.

Chut.

Kurt sorti un bandeau de soie noire et banda les yeux de Seb, ce dernier était à sa merci. Kurt s'asseye sur Seb, en prenant soin d'appuyer son sexe contre les fesses de Seb, il reprit ses baisers dans le dos, descendant avec sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale ce qui fit frissonner Seb, puis Kurt passa aux fesses, posa ses mains délicates dans son entre jambe et commença é écarter les fessa de Seb pour y laisser entrer sans langue..

Kurt, non, je ne sais pas si. fit Seb.

Pas cette fois bébé, j'en ai envie et toi aussi, juste laisse toi faire et apprécie mes caresses…

Seb baissa les armes, et se mit à pousser des cris de plaisirs quand il sentit les doigts de Kurt entrer en lui. Kurt se faisait plaisir et Seb prenait son pied. Apres avoir joué avec ses doigts et l'avoir enfoncé plus loin jusqu'à trouver sa prostate, ce qui fit hurler Seb de plaisir, jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle jouissance, il était souvent actif, pas passif et jamais il n'avait pris le temps de se faire jouir. C'était toujours rapide. Kurt attrape les préservatifs et le déroula sur son sexe, sa langue viens lécher l'entrée de Seb et s'enfoncer dedans, puis il se présenta à l'entrée, retira doucement le bandeau, et s'allongea doucement sur son homme, lui murmura à l'oreille.

Je peux, dis-moi oui, et je te jure que tu vas aimer cela. FIT Kurt

Seb se mit sur le dos face à son homme, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, Kurt pu voir une étincelle dans le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il prit cela pour un oui. Il releva le bassin de Seb, et le regarda droit dans les yeux et le pénétra doucement, prudemment, Seb se sentit défaillir, Kurt était doué

Oh mon dieu Kurt, tu es tellement bon, tu m'excite là, si j'avais su je l'aurais fait avant, qu'est-ce que c'est bon, Kurt accélère s'il te plait.

Tu vois que ça peut-être bien quand c'est doux, fit Kurt en gardant un rythme soutenue mais pas trop rapide, Il entrait et sortait sa queue dans l'anus de Seb, c'était magnifique.

Kurt elle tellement grosse.. fit Kurt dans un cri de plaisir.

Retourne toi bébé, je vais te monter que je peux aussi être plus virile.

Kurt se mis derrière Seb, ce dernier à quatre pattes, Kurt se place devant l'entrée et attrapa ses hanches et s'enfonça droit dans son cul, Seb se cambra sous la pulsion, Kurt l'avait pénétré sans ménagement, ça ressemblait plus à ce que Seb connaissait, Kurt accéléra et passa ses mains autour de la taille de Seb, attrapa la queue de Seb et se mit à le branler, il synchronisa ses vas et viens avec son geste sur la queue de Seb, cette fois seb allait vraiment tomber, il est sous l'emprise de son homme, et il criait de plus en plus fort, Kurt buta plusieurs fois contre sa prostate, il pénétrer Seb avec vigueur et c'était magique. Kurt sentit qu'il allait jouir, et il accéléra son mouvement, plus rien ne contrôlait son corps, Seb se sentait pris au piège et les mots furent limite violent

Kurt défonce moi, plus vite, je vais jouir cria Seb

Putain Seb tu es si serré, je vais me lâcher là, tu aimes, dis-moi que tu aimes ça.

Oh oui j'aime ça, prend moi bébé, vas-y , met tout, vas au fond… cria SEB

Seb, je t'aime, hurla Kurt.

Je la sens Kurt, je la sens plus profond, oh mon dieu, je jouis, …..Branle-moi Kurt.

Seb je viens, fit Kurt en accrochant ses mains sur le sexe de Seb..

Deux cris de jouissance emplirent la pièce, et les deux jeunes hommes se lâchèrent en même temps.. Seb resta un bon moment immobile comme sous le choc, il aimait Kurt c'était certain. Il se retourna, et embrassa Kurt, avec tendresse.

Kurt je t'aime, et tu es merveilleux fit Seb les larmes aux yeux.

Eh pleure pas Seb, c'est magnifique. Merci mon ange, je t'aime aussi et tu es délicieux soit dit en passant…. Merci. Tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué répondit Kurt en embrassant Seb d'un baiser passionné.

Je pleure parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi, maintenant j'en suis sûr. Tu as raison, c'était magnifique. si on allait sous la douche ? fit Seb.

Je te suis. Avec plaisir, répondit Kurt…

Et cette fois c'est à moi de jouer, fit Seb en tapant sur les fesses de Kurt…

Humm, j'ai hâte mon cœur.

Les deux jeunes amoureux allèrent sous la douche et cette fois c'est Seb qui fit l'amour à Kurt

_**VOILA C'EST TOUT ! J'espère que vous avez aimé…. **_


End file.
